


First Day

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [2]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: the time has come for the twins first day at school!! the continuing story of Kate, Rana, Luke and Louisa.fluffy one shot because I think the whole Kana fandom needs some right about now!!





	First Day

How was this day here already? This was a question that Kate and Rana Connor had been asking themselves for several days now. For months it had been looming but had seemed so far away, it had seemed like a future they could somehow delay with family outings and fun adventures but ultimately they knew that was foolish and they knew that this day was always going to be an emotional one.

“Mummy hurry up!” Louisa groaned impatiently as Rana locked the front door. “I promised Daisy I would see her in the playground!” Rana almost laughed at the sound of urgency in her daughter's voice and made a mental note to remember this moment for her teenage years for when she would no doubt have to drag her out of her room to go to the very place she was so anxious to get to.

Yes today marked a very important milestone for Louisa and Luke as they started their first day at school. Rana turned to face her daughter, who was almost the spitting image of her at that age.

“Okay madam im coming!” Louisa giggled as Rana chased her to the car where her other mother was waiting for them. Luke was already in and ready to go. Kate picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“Are you excited for your first day of school Munch?” Rana’s heart fluttered at Kate’s nickname for their little girl, for some unknown reason Kate had started at an early age to refer to Louisa as their little munchkin and it had stuck, most of the time it was shortened to Munchy or Munch and Luke was almost always referred to as either Bud or simply Lukey

Louisa nodded enthusiastically as Kate strapped her in to the car.

“What about you Lukey?” 

“I hate school!” Kate sighed at his words. 

“You’ve barely been yet! Trust me darling when you get there and you get in to class with all your friends then you will LOVE it, I promise.” Luke folded his arms with a huff ignoring her words. 

Kate sighed and silently hoped they wouldn’t have a repeat of the day they had started nursery. Louisa had given them a hug and happily skipped in whilst Luke had clung to her leg like a Koala refusing to let go and they had to resort quite an embarrassing amount of bribery to get him to go inside. 

Kate climbed into the driver's seat and strapped herself in, glancing at Rana she gave her a bright smile.

“Here we go!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“LOU-LOU!!” 

Almost as soon as they got out the car they were greeted by an incredibly high pitched squeal as Louisa’s best friend Daisy ran towards them, closely followed by her father Marc.

“Dais, I told you to stay by me!” He gently scolded her for not being more safe around the cars. “Hello Connor’s are we ready for the first day of school?” 

“Well this one was is overjoyed to be here.” Rana held her hand over Louisa’s head. “This one not so much.”

“Aww Luke i’m sure you’ll have a blast. I’m pretty sure I saw Ryan and Thomas on the list for your class!” Luke’s face lit up at the mention of his friends names. “They were moved over from another class apparently there was some kind of mix up.” 

“Ya see Bud, I told you it’d be fine.” He still took a tight grip on Kate and Rana’s hands as the two families made their way over to the playground.

Kate and Rana had met Marc at a class at the Weatherfield library when the twins were 6 months old. He was a single dad who had just moved to the area and needed all the help he could get. It also didn’t hurt that their kids were all the same age and they had all become fast friends.

“So are you two wondering the same thing I am?” He asked looking between them. “How the heck are they already in school?”

“Ugh I know, it seems like just yesterday that I told Kate I was pregnant and now look at us!” 

The three parents watched as their kids found their friends on the playground and began chatting animatedly. 

“They are growing up far too fast for my liking.” Marc and Rana nodded their heads at Kate’s statement just as a whistle sounded causing pretty much all the children to rush to their parents sides. Luke’s hand found Kate’s again as they listened to the headmistress speak.

“Welcome welcome. I’m very excited to welcome all of your lovely faces in to our school! Now we have a lot of fun learning ahead of us today so when I call your name please come and stand in front of your teacher.” They stood in silence as she listed off the different classes. 

“Mama what if I don’t make any new friends?” Kate’s heart broke slightly at the worried tone in her son’s voice and she crouched down in front of him, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“You are the best boy Luke and you are going to make lots and lots of new friends and have so much fun!” 

“Next up we have Class R3. When I call your name please come and line up in front of Mrs Hinley.” A young woman with blonde hair braided down one side of her head stood and waved at the children. “Daisy Adams.” Daisy grinned giving Marc a hug before practically running to the front of the line. A couple more names were called before finally it was their turn. “Louisa Connor.” The young girl didn’t even look back as she shouted to them over her shoulder.

“Bye mama, bye mummy see you later.” Kate and Rana couldn’t help the tears that formed in their eyes as they watched her go.

“Luke Connor.”

Luke showed no sign of movement as he stared at Kate who was still crouched down in front of him. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him.

“Remember when we went to see Grandad in Spain and you didn’t want to go to the kids club?” Luke nodded still silent. “Well remember how much fun you had when you decided to just give it a try? This is gonna be just as much fun Luke I promise.” 

“Will you take me over?” 

“Of course I will!” Kate stood up and took his hand in hers with Rana silently taking the other and together they walked over to the line. As they reached the other children, Louisa reached out for her brothers hand and they stood together as the rest of the names were called.

Kate and Rana took a few steps back, Kate’s arm wrapping around her wife’s waist. When all the names had been called the kids all started following their teacher into the school waving goodbye to their parents. Luke had tears in his eyes as he walked away and both womens eyes mirrored his as they waved goodbye. 

“He’ll be fine.” Kate nodded her agreement wiping her eyes. 

“I know he will.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day had dragged on and on and Kate had found it almost impossible to concentrate on anything but wondering how Louisa and Luke were getting on at school. She had no doubt in her mind that Louisa who was very much like her mother would be absolutely fine but after seeing Luke’s face as they had walked into the classroom that morning, she couldn’t help but be slightly worried. As she waited on the playground to collect them she just hoped that their first day had gone smoothly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Rana’s name flashing up on the screen.

“Hi babe. How’s Mrs Lucas?” Rana sighed down the phone. Mrs Lucas was a 67 year old patient of Rana’s with dementia and Rana had received an emergency phone call from her daughter about an hour ago which sadly meant Kate picking up the twins alone.

“Yeah she’s doing okay. She had a fall and got confused and wouldn’t let her daughter help her up and just kept shouting for me apparently. She’ll have a pretty nasty bruise but she should be fine.”

“Well who wouldn’t want you looking after them when they’ve hurt themselves. As your wife I can definitely vouch for your healing touch.” Kate lowered her voice at that last part and couldn’t help but glance around her surroundings.

“Kate aren’t you in a school playground right now?” 

“Maybe.” Rana couldn’t help but laugh and Kate knew if she was there with her it would be followed by a shake of the head and probably a roll of the eyes.

“Alright charmer lets save this for later yeah. I’m gonna head back inside and make sure they don’t need me anymore. Give them a big kiss from me, I should be home by about 4.”

“Okay babe, I love you.” 

“I love you too. Bye.” 

Kate was always amazed at how she felt simply hearing Rana’s voice over the phone. Even after all these years she still made her feel like a silly teenager again. As she put her phone away she heard a loud shout and was almost knocked over as Louisa came barraling into her legs and hugging her.

“Woah careful there Munch.” She couldn’t keep the laughter and smile at bay as she picked up her daughter and gave her a kiss. “I’ll take it you had a fun day?” Louisa nodded her head enthusiastically, a huge grin on her face. 

“Where’s mummy?” 

“Mummy had to go help a patient so she’s gonna meet us at home and we cannot WAIT to hear all about your day. Where’s your brother?.” Kate asked placing her down on the ground. Just as Louisa was about to answer her, Kate looked up to see Luke come racing out of the classroom door with thankfully a grin on his face that matched his sisters. 

“Mama I had the best day ever!” Kate scooped him up, giving him the same treatment she’d given her daughter and released a sigh of relief at his words.

“Yes! See I told you that you would. Did you guys make some new friends.” 

“Yeah loads! And Aaron, that's him over there.” He pointed at a red headed boy playing on the swing set with his dad and little sister. “It’s his birthday in 2 weeks and he invited us to his party!”

“Wow that is so cool!” Kate put him down and took both of their hands. “Right let's go home and wait for mummy and you can tell us everything!” 

As the three of them walked hand in hand to the car, Kate couldn’t help but flashback to her own first day of school. She remembers being terrified about going and Aiden laughing at her and upsetting her but ultimately she had loved it, just like she had told Luke he would and as she drove home and listened to her children talk animatedly about their first day of school   
she knew she had nothing to worry about….

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
